Til the Sun Sets
by Sezu-Ni
Summary: Ash's whole life was about battling, traveling, getting stronger and not once did he think to have fun. And after that horrible lose to Tobias (cheater) at the Sinnoh Leagues, he decided, "Why the hell not?" Gym Battles, Contest Competitions, Random Team Rocket Appearances. He was going to have fun, even if it killed him. Slash. Oblivious Ash. Pairings Undecided.
1. Prologue

**Til the Sun Sets**

* * *

**Summary:** He wasn't devastated. No, he was much too _pissed _for that. Who did that _cheating _ass think he was. But he wasn't hung up over it, just a little sad that he disappointed his Pokemon so much. Not that they see it like he does. They went up against Legendaries and their _regular _Pokemon team came up on top, even if they did lose. And they were _proud _of their trainer even if he couldn't see it himself.

Ash's whole life was about battling, traveling, getting stronger and not once did he think to have fun. And after that _horrible _lose to Tobias (cheater) at the Sinnoh Leagues, he decided, "Why the hell not?" Gym Battles, Contest Competitions, Random Team Rocket Appearances. He was going to have fun, even if it killed him. Slash. Oblivious Ash.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"Pikachu, _thunder_."

"Pika! Chu!"

A flash of white lightning arched through the air, shards of rock and dirt flying through the air as the attack hit the ground. Dust fluttered around the otherwise empty field, dispersing to show a hole five-feet deep and about eleven inches in diameter.

A small mouse-like Pokemon flashed into existence then, a pleased smile crossing his face at his successful attack. "_Not as small as I was going for, but for a four hour training session, this is actually kind of good._" He commented to his trainer.

Ash swung down from his perch in a nearby tree - close enough where he could see the end result - and jogged up next to his Starter Pokemon.

He cocked his head to the side, analyzing the finishing move with a critical eye. "The ends are a little jagged, so a little more heat to that _thunder _and it'll be a clear circle, condense the power to bit more to get the hole to our ten-inch goal and arch the lightning a little more so it'll hit straight down instead of at an angle."

Each assessment sent a small arrow through the Pikachu's chest, the yellow-mouse ending up on the ground with over-dramatic tears falling from round eyes. "_Why do you have to be so harsh Ash, I thought I was doing good too_."

Brown eyes crinkled to show amusement, "It was just an honest appraisal buddy, don't get so down." Scooping up his Pokemon, Ash grinned even as a Pikachu used _spark _as punishment for being so critical. It didn't really hurt, it actually felt as light as poke to him. "You did very well considering when we started the hole was about two-feet deep and ten-feet in diameter. That just means your electric-attacks will be all the more powerful."

And that pleased feeling was back. "_You think I'll be able to send Team Rocket flying with one attack now?_"

Ash chuckled, "That's what you're worried about? I'm pretty sure you could've done that when we were going through Kanto. They just cheated with all their giant robots. Seriously, I don't understand why we freaked out so much on-" He deepened his voice to sound suitably amazed, "**Giant Pokemon Island**, considering how many Team Rocket had."

Pikachu just shrugged climbing up Ash's arm to perch delicately on top soft, spiky hair. "_Maybe it was because, oh I don't know, you lost all your Pokemon and we we were just attacked by a hoard of Gyarados'?_"

"Hey, there's no need for unnecessary sarcasm." Ash protested, heading back towards camp. "I was merely a young, foolish child back then."

"_And that changed_?" This time the playful insult came from a meditating Noctowl - beautiful, tawny feathers marking the owl-Pokemon as a 'shiny' - dark eyes glowing a transparent blue as he used _protect _to keep the camp from being robbed.

Ash pouted, "Noctowl." He gave a Growlithe-like whine, eyes wide and hurt.

Not one of his Pokemon bought it, both laughing at the pitiable expression on Ash's face. "Hmph." He crossed his arms and looked away, sulky pout ruined by twitching lips. "If I knew you were going to gang up me, I would've brought Pidgeot instead. _She _loves me." The 'unlike you two' wasn't said but it was heard, causing both Pokemon to laugh even louder.

Finally with a graceful defeat, Ash gave in, laughing along with his Pokemon. It's been a while since he's been able to do so and it brought happy smiles to both Pikachu and Noctowl.

They were in Hoenn at the moment, just a little into Petalburg Woods really, and it was the first time Ash had allowed his _old _Pokemon to tag along for an adventure. Pikachu had noticed, after Ash's lose to Tobias - the Sinnoh Cheater (as all of Ash's Pokemon has dubbed him. Damned trainer using Legendaries. How would he feel if Ash showed up with all Legendaries he befriended) - that his Trainer had grown more pensive, almost always lost in thought with a frown on his face.

So it was a relief to see Ash getting better, if only bit by bit.

"_So what's the game-plan_?" The mouse-pokemon questioned, jumping from Ash's unfairly soft hair to land next to a bowl of Pokemon Food topped with a butt-load of ketchup. "_Noctowl can now hold Protect for hours on end and I can put a ten-inch hole through tree bark._"

Ash coughed at the ten-inch part, deliberately ignoring the irritated look his _cute _Pikachu sent him and the muttered, 'I'm off an inch, get over it.' instead, he grinned and eyed the Team Rocket Grunts that were asleep (courtesy of a _Hypnosis _from Noctowl) after trying to go after the shiny owl-pokemon.

"We could take these idiots to Officer Jenny or..." He withdrew a Pokeball from his belt and held it temptingly in front of two amused Pokemon.

"_That's cruel and unusual_... _do it_." Noctowl was feeling particularly vicious, especially when he heard what those dumb-asses were going to do with him when they stole him. 'Taking my feathers is one thing, using for idiotic purposes such as _decoration_.' He shook his head and scoffed. 'Ash should do it.' He repeated inwardly.

Ash's grin was decidedly scary as he released a large, fire-breathing dragon. "Graaaaawr!"

"Charizard!"

"_Hey there Lizard-breath, long time no see._"

"_Charizard, a pleasure._"

"_Rat, Owl... my human_."

Charizard's long neck came down so he could nuzzle Ash's cheek, relishing in his trainer's presence for the first time in months. Soft hair tickled his muzzle and a slim hand stroked reptilian skin. "It's been a while now, huh?" Charizard growled at the understatement. He had been waiting patiently for his trainer to come back to his senses and call him back, only to see his trainer on the battlefield without anytime to just relax.

"_It has, and I did not like it_."

And before anyone could do anything, Charizard's mouth opened to _flamethrower_ Ash directly in the face. "_That was for forgetting about me and leaving me with that crackpot old man_."

A flash of aura and Ash was still smelling a bit burnt, but was otherwise unharmed. "Aw, I am sorry Charizard, I didn't mean to, but Prof. Oak wasn't that bad, was he?"

"_He poked and he prodded and I nearly burned down his lab._"

"Nearly?"

"... _He's alive... after a couple of burn heals were applied."_

Pikachu leaped up to snuggle into Ash's hair once more, black eyes on the unrepentant Charizard._ "At least you're here?_"

Noctowl fluttered closer, "_Ash also brought Totodile, Muk and Larvitar is asleep in Ash's bag._"

Charizard grimaced at the thought of the over-affectionate sludge-pokemon who left its smell everywhere it went especially when it smothered Ash. None of Ash's Pokemon would go near their trainer for a week straight because of the sewer smell. "Don't worry Charizard, I've aura now, Muk can hug me all he wants and I won't smell." Meaning he'll put up an aura-barrier around himself so none of the sludge gets on.

"_I suppose that's fine_." Was the fire-type's uppity response.

"Now, for the reason I called you out." Totally disregarding Charizard's, '_you need a reason?' _and continued. "These pea-brains thought they could steal Noctowl," He gestured to the two Rocket Grunts. "and were caught in his _hypnosis_. So we needed you to take part in our punishment."

Pikachu took over, "_They're going to play chicken,_"

Noctowl's beak curved in a devious smirk. "_Except __**they**__ will playing with the __**ground**_."

* * *

"Put us down, dammit!"

"We're part of Team Rocket! The World's Most Deadliest Group in the all Regions!"

"You heard them Charizard, put them down."

"Grawwwr!"

"We're sorry, we're sorry!"

"Ahhh! Pick up back, pick us back up!"

Ash looked down from his perch on Charizard's back, exchanging amused looks with Pikachu. "I don't know, they were kind of rude. Calling you a rat with color problems and Noctowl an overgrown bird with ugly feathers. Not to mention insulting Charizard."

"_Let 'em drop_."

"That's kind of mean though Pikachu. They did apologize."

"Ahhhh!"

"_Their screaming is annoying_." Noctowl flew down, using a weak-powered _gust _to keep the Rocket Grunts afloat. For all of a second, their screams of terror stopped, then the stupid one had to open his mouth. "Now take us down bird, we'll get you and your trainer later! That boy will learn not to mess with his betters." Noctowl's eyes turned darkened brown

**No one threatened Ash when he was around**.

"_All right_." Catching both in his talons, Noctowl aimed downwards. And instead of slowing, he gained speed. _Aerial Ace_.

"AHHH! I'M SORRY! I WON'T THREATEN YOUR TRAINER, WE'LL FORGET ALL ABOUT THIS! OH GOD! WE'LL TURN OURSELVES IN! DON'T TURN US INTO PANCAKES!"

Ash and Pikachu giggled behind their hands (paws), watching as Noctowl played with the two, throwing them into the air with a powerful swipe of his claws before catching them just before they hit the treeline.

Ash couldn't here what they were screaming, but it most have been something stupid if Noctowl was that pissed-off. The owl-pokemon was usually very calm and docile.

Charizard huffed, "_They threatened you, my human._" As if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And to Charizard it was. Why else would Ash's Pokemon get so worked up?

"Really?" The confusion on his cute face was endearing. It was disappointment Pikachu and Charizard was feeling a second later when it cleared. "That's nice of him, but I think we should stop before the two wet their pants. They're already crying."

"... _Noctowl, chuu!_" A flash of spark got the owl-pokemon's attention and in quick second, Noctowl floated lazily alongside the fire-type, holding two unconscious Rocket Grunts.

"_Oh, are we finished already?_" The way he asked it was comparable to a, "How was your day?"

Ash smiled and stroked a hand down sleek feathers, something warming in his heart at the answering coo of pleasure. "Yeah, we'll drop them off in front of the Police Center with a note on what they were doing and then we'll take off for Lilicove City to restock on supplies. Anyone have something they wanna do? Totodile wants to visit Mossdeep City to play on the beaches and Muk is fine with whatever. Larvitar is still a child yet, so he won't wake up for a while."

Pikachu was slightly hesitant with his request, "_Well, there's a contest in Lilicove right now, right?_" Ash immediately knew where his Starter was going with this and grinned. "You wanna enter?"

Noctowl butted in with his own two cents, "_I would like to as well. You and the other two girls - blue-hair and that red-bandana was always raving about it. Pikachu had enjoyed himself and I wouldn't deny curiosity_."

Charizard, on the other hand, scoffed. "_And what's so fun about some siss_y _competition? I would like to visit Sootopolis, the Rat told me how foolish the Leader there was-"_

_"I did not! All I said was he was foolish for trying to throw electric-moves back at me." _

Charizard continued as if he didn't hear him, "_And that the Seelio was powerful with flashy moves_."

"_You're just jealous your moves are only half as great as Juan's."_

_"And you, Rat, are trying to make up for your **lack **of power with a contest front."_

Before either of his Pokemon could get into a fight, Ash calmed both down, "We can do both. Contest with a Gym Battle later on. We could also battle the Gym Leaders on Mossdeep, they were a bitch to defeat. Like worse versions of Sabrina... or if Sabrina had a twin." He shivered at the thought.

Pikachu agreed.

_"Well... how about if we start over instead of skipping around?" _Noctowl interjected, looking a bit apprehensive. "_I mean, it's been four months since we've done any intense battling. Training can only take you so far... plus I miss the adventure."_

Ash blinked. "That actually sounds much more fun... but everyone already knows me... so how about a new identity? One who no one knows and we can wander in peace without any outside interference."

There silence...

"_So contests and gyms? Are we going to be another Nando?_"

"I guess, anyone have a name I can use?"

Pikachu answered with a smirk, "Tom Ato?"

Ash turned as red as his former namesake. "Shut up! It was one time!"

"_Tom_?" Was from Noctowl. "_We could use the first name._"

"_Do you need a last name? Pokemon only have firsts._"

Ash thought about it, "Well yeah. I guess Tom is fine for now. We can think of another name later. Now, onwards to Rustboro City and my debut as Tom, the trainer and coordinator!"

* * *

**This story is literally Ash (Tom) going around and restarting his journey, though he will use his old Pokemon and catch new ones. If you guys have any prompts, I'll try and fit it in. This story is just for fun, I really just wanted to make a Pokemon Fic which contained Gym Battles and Contests.**

**Also if you guys have any other names beside Tom (first and last) I'll be happy to take a look and choose which ones I like the best.**

**Aura Usage:**

\- Talk to Pokemon (Will expand more later on in story)

\- Use Aura as a Barrier

\- Use in Attacks

\- Use in Enhancing Body


	2. Rustboro City

**Til the Sun Sets**

* * *

**Summary:** He wasn't devastated. No, he was much too _pissed _for that. Who did that _cheating _ass think he was. But he wasn't hung up over it, just a little sad that he disappointed his Pokemon so much. Not that they see it like he does. They went up against Legendaries and their _regular _Pokemon team came up on top, even if they did lose. And they were _proud _of their trainer even if he couldn't see it himself.

Ash's whole life was about battling, traveling, getting stronger and not once did he think to have fun. And after that _horrible _lose to Tobias at the Sinnoh Leagues, he decided, "Why the hell not?" Gym Battles, Contest Competitions, Random Team Rocket Appearances. He was going to have fun, even if it killed him. Slash. Oblivious Ash.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"We met eyes, we must battle!"

Tom - formerly known as Ash - groaned. It was another of those samurai wannabes. Blue-eyes (contacts) narrowed in irritation before he sighed and ruffled brown hair (dye). "Fine, but if I beat you, you have to _go away_." Not follow us around like that other samurai idiot who didn't know how to get a hint.

And, without even bothering to introducing himself, the samurai released a snail-like Pokémon consisting almost entirely of bright red magma.

Its oval eyes were large and yellow with small pupils, and extended upward from its head. It had a bulbous snout and a wide mouth, with two drops of magma dangling from each side of its upper jaw. Its back was protected by a gray, spherical shell composed of hardened, but brittle magma, forming irregular lumps and plates. A streak of fire leaked from the side of its shell and its lower body was amorphous and covered in bubbles of magma.

"Magcargo! Light the fields in flames!"

Tom exchanged looks with a deadpanned Pikachu who shook his head. "_Just put it out of its misery already Ash_."

"It's Tom." He murmured in return, enlarging his Poke-ball and throwing it in one, smooth movement. "Totodile, _hydropump_." Tom figured if the rude samurai didn't want to wait, then Tom wouldn't either.

"_Toto - dile!_" And that was a knock out.

The small crocodile danced in excitement, a large smile on his face as he waited for the volley-attack only to slump in disappointment when he realized that his opponent was already out. "_Really? That's it? Tom!_"

Pikachu rolled his eyes. "_Stop complaining, Magcargo **is **a fire-type and you did start off with_ _hydropump._" The Big Jaw Pokemon rolled his eyes, dancing on his feet as he stewed impatiently.

The samurai seemed shocked for a moment, before recovering. "Ha! A cheap move from a tiny-trainer!" Tom twitched. "But now I got you! Breloom! Show that water-lizard who's boss!"

Out of a red beam, a bipedal mushroom and kangaroo-like Pokémon appeared. She had a mushroom-like green cap on its head with visible gills and a round, berry-like growth on both sides. Her head, neck, and tail was tan and her mouth was beak-like in shape. There was a petal-like arrangement of extensions from her shoulders and her chest and lower body was green. Her feet and hands had two red claws each.

"_Seed Bomb_!"

Tom sighed. "_Metal Claw _and then follow up with a _Quick Aerial Ace_.*" He didn't bother raising his voice, knowing his Pokemon would hear him. But it seemed like the samurai had some skill because as soon as he saw Totodile bat the _seed bomb _away and straight towards a stationed Breloom, he jumped into action.

"Use _Counter _and send that _Seed Bomb _right back! Then use _Bullet Seed_!" Though it didn't help at all.

Totodile sped forward, claws extended and an extra boost behind his _aerial ace _to make his attack deadly. So even as Breloom caught the _seed bom__b _and threw it back, fast-paced bullets following closely behind, the Big Jaw Pokemon was nowhere in sight.

"_Toto-dile!_" Reappearing behind the grass-fighting-type, Totodile rammed into Breloom's undefended back with complete prejudice. The mushroom-pokemon rocketed away, flying a whole field as it slammed up against a tree. "_Loom_." She whimpered in pain, but stood all the same with encouragement from her trainer.

"Keep going with _Quick Aerial Ace_."

"Good job Breloom! Now show them your dodging and shoot a _sunny day _up!" Tom had to give the guy credit, he really didn't know when to give up. Trying to weaken Totodile with a fire-type move was a good idea, now that most of Totodile's water moves were cut in half. Though Tom had no intention of using _water gun _or _hydropump_.

Breloom was also very well-trained, dodging with the grace of a ballerina while Totodile's metal claws tried to hit. Then he realized, with amusement, what the samurai was trying to do. "Use _Solar Beam_!"

"Don't let her finish it, use _ice beam_ on her feet then _attract_." With a startled cry, the Breloom froze, struggling to get out of the ice but looked up just in time to get a face full of hearts. And suddenly, the male Totodile was looking much more handsome, shiny skin and strong fangs.

"_Hone Claws_." Even now his gleaming claws were glowing such a pretty color, why didn't she realize this before. In the back of Breloom's mind, she heard someone calling her name, sounding desperate, but she could really care less when there was such a handsome specimen in front of her.

"Finish it with _aerial ace_." Then everything turned black as a piercing pain in her side knocked her out. It was a shame too, she didn't even know the Totodile trainer's name. What if she wanted to keep in touch?

The samurai 'returned' the downed Breloom with an aura of depression. "It seems you have won." Tom raised an eyebrow, 'He didn't bring a third?' but pushed the thought aside when the samurai shoved money towards Tom with all the grace of a grumpy Charizard.

"Here."

"What's this for?"

The samurai frowned. "You don't know, or course you don't know. You're merely a small-trainer." Tom twitched once more, resisting the urge to send the other flying like he did Jessie, James and Meowth. "It's a new thing the main Regions are doing. You lose, you give the winner money. The more of an elite you are, the more money you give, the more of a rookie you are the less."

Then the samurai left, stomping away with all he'd said.

"_That's a good way to earn pocket change_." Pikachu offered. Totodile, on the other hand, wasn't listening at all and shot a water spout in the air, the crocodile was extremely happy about his 'first' win. "_Though considering how high you would be, I would avoid losing_."

Tom grouched back with a, "You act like I lose on purpose."

"_Can I stay out?_" A tug to his pants made him look down, looking into red eyes. "Sure, but don't wander, we'll be heading into the city."

"_Yay_!" And off he went, dancing around the field while following behind a grinning Ash. "It's been a while, hasn't it. Had fun in that battle Totodile?"

"_Yeah, that Breloom was a little trouble, would have been big trouble if she managed to get that Solar Beam out. But she needed to work on her resistance. The time it took to put her under **attract **was sad_."

"_Be thankful for that_." Pikachu answered in turn.

"I wonder if Roxanne changed at all. I mean the first time we met wasn't all that memorable. We did get closer, hm... probably still as studious and responsible as ever."

"_Who battled_?" Totodile questioned, still slightly put out that he wasn't allowed out of his own region at that point. It was such a relief Ash got over that nonsense about new Pokemon each region.

"You weren't with me at the time. It was my Hoenn Pokemon's turn. So it was Treeko and Pikachu versus her Geodude and Nosepass. Treeko got knocked out a little early in the game but Pikachu took out both in the end."

The Big Jaw Pokemon rolled his eyes and muttered a playful, "_Well when a Pikachu travels through three regions and goes up against Legendaries, it should be strong enough by then_." Earning a sulky pout from the electric-type.

"Hey look, we're here! Charizard, fly us up to the top!"

"Graaaaawr!" With a his signature roar, Charizard appeared in all his glory, drawing startled gasps from the townies that was quickly drowned out when the large Pokemon gave one, strong flap of wings. "_Tallest tower, why do you always make me do the work_?"

"Cause you're the best, that's why." Answered a smiling Tom, ignoring the light _spark _from an irritated Pikachu. Totodile merely laughed holding on to Charizard's neck as the wind rushed around them.

"_And you better believe it_."

Soon enough all four Pokemon + Trainer were stationed on the tallest building in Rustboro, sun setting into the water and creating a beautiful diamond effect on the sea. "Wow, that's..."

"_Pretty?_" Was Totodile's input, dancing around the roof. And just as Charizard was put back into his Poke-ball, rain began fall.

"Goddammit, Totodile, why?" Not only was the crocodile dancing, he was _rain dancing_. "Noctowl, _Protect_." A move usually used to defend against attacks, was now used as an impromptu umbrella - one that immediately sprung up as the owl-pokemon appeared from his Poke-ball. "_Where did the rain come from, I was sure it was clear an hour ago_."

Pikachu had a deadpanned look on his face and gestured to the happy and dancing Pokemon. "_Guess_."

"_Ah_, _I see_." No other questions were asked, the three simply enjoying the beautiful sunset and each other's company.

"Hey down there!" A rustle of wings alerted them of a flying Pokemon and had Totodile rolling into the cover of _protect_. "Are you guys responsible for the rain?" When the Pokemon, a weird looking bird, landed - Tom smiled as he realized who it was.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Totodile still has to learn to control that move." It was a lie, Totodile was in perfect control, but the little bugger liked the rain and had a bad tendency to use _Rain Dance _even when they weren't battling. "And what kind of Pokemon is -"

"_\- he_." Pikachu supplied helpfully.

"- he?"

The bird-looking thing had a red, scaly head that had a green stripe running along the top. His mouth was filled with sharp teeth, but had four prominent incisors. His eyes were white with black pupils and no irises while his body was covered with frayed-looking, yellowish feathers with blue feathers its arms and legs. He had a ring of smaller green feathers on the ankles and his tail was completely red and featherless except for a fan of blue feathers at the end.

The bird was blue, red, green and yellow and reminded Tom of a child's first attempt at finger-painting. Colorful and over-the-top.

Roxanne, still as coolly beautiful as ever, jumped off the flying-type with a small smile - not at all bothered by the rain. "Well as long as it wasn't on purpose," blue eyes were looking straight at Totodile with her next words, smile gentle but still managing to look threatening. "and please refrain from doing that again while you're here."

It seemed she didn't buy the whole 'doesn't have control' excuse Tom had given.

"Toto, totodile. Dile, toto, totodile." (_Alright alright, stop staring at me like that._)

"Thank you," And then her smile was on Tom, less threatening and more welcoming. "And this is Archeops, a native from the Unova Region."

That was the Region Prof. Oak had added to his Pokedex before he headed back towards Hoenn. "Do you mind?" He questioned, taking out his Pokedex and gesturing towards a preening Archeops.

Roxanne blinked in surprise, not used to people asking but appreciating it all the same. "Go ahead."

And with a click and red-light scan, Dexter's monotonous voice spoke loudly over the rain.

"**Archeops, Regions: Unova. The flying/rock type Pokemon. Archeops is ****capable of flying, but is more adept at running. It can outrun even an automobile. It has the intelligence to work with its partners in order to catch prey. Archeops is extinct, but can be revived via fossils. Archeops is omnivorous, along with hunting for prey, it has been seen eating fruit.**"

"Wow, your Pokedex is very detailed." The rock-type Gym Leader was ever the teacher. "Are you here for a Gym Battle?" This assumption was from experience as those with Pokedex were usually battlers.

Tom grinned, "Yeah, and you're the Rock-Type Gym Leader Roxanne Carrick*."

She laughed. "It's nice to meet you..."

"Tom Grimur*, it's a pleasure to meet you as well. Wanna have it now?"

"You're an excitable one, aren't you? Tomorrow then, it's late and you know where to meet me!" With a hop and a skip, Roxanne jumped onto Archeops' back, taking off with a powerful gust of water and rain.

"She's much more happier now," Tom commented, shrugging on his bag and _returning _Totodile to his Poke-ball on the crocodile's insistence. Pikachu, from Tom's shoulder, smiled and made a short chirping sound that had no actual meaning just a feeling of contentment.

"_I wouldn't know_." Noctowl commented dryly, talons clenching tightly onto Tom's backpack as she flew down towards the Pokemon Center. Luckily he bought a new pack that was made from much more durable fabric. "_But it sounds like it'd be a fun battle, will you keep your current_ fighters?"

Tom shrugged, thankful for Noctowl's _protect _that still blocked the rain. "Sure. Muk missed being able to battle and Totodile's always up for a fight. Charizard... Charizard speaks for himself. Do you want to fight?"

Noctowl gave him a look that that comment deserved, "_Why would you think differently?_ _But what about Larvitar?_"

"If he wakes, he can fight if he wants. But he's still a bit of a child, so he'll probably still be asleep."

"_I want to fight as well!_" Pikachu interjected, cheeks sparking. "_Her Nosepass was fun!_"

They landed right in front of the Pokemon Center where Noctowl immediately insisted on being returned back to his Poke-ball. "Alright Pikachu, but don't blame me if you get bored with the battling. You _are_ a bit stronger than most Pokemon." He turned a charming smile onto the gentle Nurse Joy. "Room for one."

The pink-haired woman nodded and handed over a key. "Room six."

"Thank you."

Jogging up the stairs, found his door and entered the large, one-room area. Smiling, he released all his Pokemon - excluding Muk (who didn't wish to squeeze in such a small place) and Noctowl (who preferred his Poke-ball than a hotel room) - meaning, Charizard and Totodile while Larvitar still dozed quietly in his bag. "Tomorrow we'll be battling Roxanne for the Stone Badge. Excited?"

Charizard gave a lazy roar - thank god for soundproofed rooms - Totodile nodded and leaped onto the bed with a sleepy, "Totodile." and Pikachu merely yawned in agreement. "Geez, I have such lazy Pokemon." But smiled in fond affection and threw his hat to the side, sliding into bed hugging Larvitar as Pikachu cuddled near his stomach.

Charizard stretched across the floor, one eye on the four figures taking the bed and tucked his tail in, falling asleep to the soft snores of his trainer.

* * *

**Attack** **List**

**1\. **Quick Aerial Ace = Quick Attack + Aerial Ace

* * *

*******Asterisk Notes**

*** Carrick: **I know it's not her real last name, which wasn't given. But Carrick means, 'from the rocky headland,' which I thought made sense.

*** Grimur: **Meaning, 'one who wears a mask'.

* * *

**Extra**

If you guys have any prompts, I'll try and fit it in. This story is just for fun, I really just wanted to make a Pokemon Fic which contained Gym Battles and Contests.

Also, a beta reader would be a great thing for me to have. I have a tendency to leave easy mistakes and someone to look over it would be awesome. PM me if you want the job.

* * *

**Reviews**

Uranium235: Thanks for your kind words. Hopefully the battle scene here went well. As for the slash pairing, I was thinking an OMC rather than a canon character. But that still has time to change.


End file.
